Legendary Pokémon
are extremely rare and mostly powerful Pokémons which they are also called to be as . Legendary Pokémons are unique in each and every region in the Pokémon series and also beloved by criminal organizations such as Team Rocket which they believe that with their power they can control the world. Legendary Pokémons can also be seen as mythical Pokémons, such as the Sinnoh Legendaries that shaped the world. In the video game series there is only one kind of legendary Pokémon that you can obtain, unless you are using a cheating device. In the Pokémon anime it can be assumed that there are more than one legendary Pokémon. Legendary Pokémons are extremely hard to capture but they can be easily defeated in the video games. Each and every Legendary Pokémon in the series are extremely hard to capture, only if you don't count the Master Ball. The First Generation The are the first legendary Pokémons introduced in the Pokémon series. These Pokémon originates and often appears in the Kanto region instead in different regions. There are 5 original legendary Pokémons that are coming from the 151 Pokémons that were introduced. The Legendary Birds The consist of Articuno a Ice-type Freeze Pokémon. Articuno first appeared in the video game series which the player can capture the Articuno at Seafoam Islands. The second Zapdos a Electric-type Electric Pokémon. Zapdos first appeared in the video game series which the player can capture Zapdos in the Power Plant. The last one is Moltres Fire-type Flame Pokémon and one of the three bird Pokémons that is considered as the most legendary. Moltres first appears in the video game series which the player can capture Moltres in the Victory Road in the very first Pokémon video games, Mt. Ember only in the LeafGreen and FireRed series and Mt. Silver only in the HeartGold and SoulSilver video game series. In the Pokémon Platinum series they are roaming around Sinnoh after defeating the Sinnoh Pokémon League after you've talked to Professor Oak in Eterna City. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the three legendary birds are captured by Cipher and they were turned into Shadow Pokémon. The three legendary birds were used by the Cipher Boss: Grand Master Greevil. In the second Pokémon film, the three legendary birds reside in Shamoiti Island. It is known that if the three are disturbed and quarrel with each other only Lugia can stop the fight between the three bird Pokémons. They do also appear in the anime series: The Mew Duo The or also known as are the two legendary Pokémons Mewtwo and Mew. Mewtwo is the clone of Mew, one of the Mythical Pokémon. It is known that Mewtwo was given birth to by Mew by researchers after obtaining Mew's DNA. Mewtwo is created in a Pokémon Mansion on Cinnabar Island also known is that the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader Blaine also got something to do with the cloning of Mew. Unfortunately, Mewtwo was an angry Pokémon and it destroyed the Pokémon Mansion. After that Mewtwo travelled to the Cerulean Cave and is currently residing there. Strange knowing is that Mewtwo is actually the clone of Mew, but Mewtwo comes first in the Pokédex. Mewtwo number in the National Pokédex is #150, that of Mew is #151. It can be because Mew is a mythical Pokémon and it is rarely seen by humans while Mewtwo has been created by humans through DNA. The Second Generation The are the second legendary Pokémons introduced in the Pokémon series. These Pokémons originates and are most likely appearing in the Johto region. There are originally 6 new kinds of legendary Pokémons introduced from the 100 new discovered Pokémons than in Generation I. The Legendary Beasts The trio contains Raikou a Electric-type Thunder Pokémon, Entei a Fire-type Volcano Pokémon and Suicune a Water-type Aurora Pokémon. Raikou, Entei and Suicune originally died because of lightning struck the Brass Tower. It is known that they were located in the Brass Tower and that they were burned to the ground. Luckily, all three were revived by Ho-Oh and the three are roaming around Johto. In Pokémon Gold and Silver, the trio are wandering around Johto after that they are being discovered in the Brass Tower. In Pokémon Crystal only Raikou and Entei were roaming around Johto after that the trio are being discovered in the Brass Tower. Only Suicune that is also the mascot of the Pokémon Crystal Version will be able to face the player at the Tin Tower after that Team Rocket has been disbanned in the Radio Tower after controlling it to get in contact with their former leader Giovanni. You can only face Suicune after obtaining the Clear Bell from the director after defeating Team Rocket. In Pokémon Colosseum, they were captured by Cipher and they got turned into Shadow Pokémon. In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen one of the trio will be roam around the Kanto region after defeating the Pokémon League which depends on the Starter Pokémon that has been chosen by the player. If the starter Pokémon is Squirtle then it would be Raikou, if the starter Pokémon is Bulbasaur then it would be Entei, if the starter would be Charmander then it would be Suicune. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver the meeting contains almost the same as in Pokémon Crystal. Raikou and Entei are still roaming around Johto but the player can face Suicune after defeating the Pokémon League and following him in the Kanto region until Route 25 outside Bill's house. In the game and in the anime Eusine is constantly chasing Suicune, but Suicune manages to escape from him constantly. The Tower Duo The are the two legendary bird-like Pokémons, Ho-Oh a Fire/Flying dual-type Rainbow Pokémon and Lugia a Psychic/Flying dual-type Diving Pokémon. Ho-Oh and Lugia are considered to be a legendary duo Pokémon in the Johto region. Ho-Oh is known as "the guardian of the skies" and Lugia is known as "the guardian of the seas". Ho-Oh was the first legendary Pokémon that has been appeared in the anime, knowing that he has appeared in the very first episode of the Pokémon series. The history of Ho-Oh and Lugia are similiar, long time ago two towers were built in Ecruteak City, the Bell Tower and the Brass Tower. Ho-Oh resides in the Bell Tower while Lugia resides in the Brass Tower. Several years later, the Brass Tower was caught in a great fire causing Lugia to fled the tower to the Whirl Island. The sudden burn of the Brass Tower caused Ho-Oh also to fled away to search for a pure-hearted trainer. In the video game series, Ho-Oh is the main mascot of the Pokémon Gold series and Lugia is the main mascot of the Pokémon Silver series. However there is a change in both of the games if it goes about how to obtain them. In Pokémon Gold video game you can capture Ho-Oh after obtaining the Rainbow Wing after that you've disbanded Team Rocket from the Radio Tower, but in Pokémon Silver after defeating the Pokémon League you can obtain the Rainbow Wing from a citizen in Pewter City. In Pokémon Crystal you will obtain the Rainbow Wing after capturing all the three legendary Pokémons: Raikou, Entei and Suicune. In the Pokémon Silver video game you can capture Lugia after obtaining the Silver Wing after that you've disbanded Team Rocket from the Radio Tower, but in Pokémon Gold and Pokémon Crystal after beating the Pokémon League you can gain the Silver Wing from a citizen in Pewter City. You can obtain Ho-Oh in Pokémon Gold at the Bell Tower and Lugia at the Whirl Islands. Ho-Oh and Lugia also reappear in the Pokémon LeafGreen and FireRed and Pokémon Emerald series but throughout a event. Ho-Oh and Lugia both are located at Naval Rock through the MysticTicket. Lugia plays a major role in the Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness video game series as Shadow Lugia, this Lugia could be purified, contrary to what many people thought at first. Ho-Oh can be obtained in Pokémon Colosseum for purifying all shadow Pokémons in the vide game. Ho-Oh and Lugia also re-appear in the Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver video game series, the plot of to face them has been remained the same but in order to obtain Lugia required a Silver Wing and also a Tidal Bell, in order to obtain Ho-Oh it requires a Clear Bell and Rainbow Wing. It is said that Ho-Oh will give a person eternal happiness if someone sees him. 'Celebi' Although mythical, Celebi is a Legendary Pokémon. It mainly resides at Ilex Forest West of Azalea Town. It appears in a lot of Pokémon episodes and movies, . In generation II , Celebi was regarded as the rarest pokemon due to the fact that it could only be obtained in one language (Japanese) in one game (crystal) and from one event The Third Generation The third generation of Pokémon introduces ten new Legendary Pokémon into the equation. 'The Weather Trio' The Weather Trio, also known as the Ancient Trio in the 3rd Generation, consists of Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. Kyogre is said to have the power to bring forth the rain and therefore expand the sea, whereas Groudon is said to ward off rain and expand the land by evaporating the water with light and heat. Finally, Rayquaza is said to be the protector of the skies and is seen living in the atmosphere. Rayquaza is obtainable at the Sky Pillar in the third generation games. Depending on which game was purchased, either Groudon or Kyogre can be caught. However, in Pokémon Emerald, Kyogre can be captured at the Marine Cave and Groudon at the Terra Cave. Anime Appearances Both Kyogre and Groudon appeared in Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends. Groudon also appeared in Malice in Wonderland! as an illusion brought upon by Mismagius as did Rayquaza. An evil recreation of a Groudon also made an appearance in Jirachi Wish Maker. Rayquaza appeared in Malice in Wonderland as an illusion, as said before, but the real deal made an appearance in Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!. Also it made a appearance in Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys. Legendary Golems The Three Golems are Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. They were said to have been shaped by Regigigas and were made out of rocks and clay, ice, and steel, respectively. Regirock is located in the Desert Ruins in Generation III, where as Regice and Registeel are located in the Island Cave and Ancient Tomb, respectively. In Pokémon Platinum, though, this changed. Regirock was then located at the Rock Peak Ruins, which Regice at the Iceberg Ruins and Registeel at the Iron Ruins. They could only be obtained through an event, however. Anime Appearances Regirock appeared by itself in Battling the Enemy Within!. All three of the golems appear under the care of Pyramid King Brandon. These Regis appeared in the episodes A Pyramiding Rage!, Pace - The Final Frontier! and Pillars of Friendship together. All three Regis appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as guardians of the Tree of Beginning. Regigigas appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. It awakened from within its temple to help several Mamoswine stop a glacier from crushing a nearby town. The Eon Duo ]] The Eon Duo consist of the twins, Latios and Latias, one being male and the other being female, respectively. They guard the city of Alto Mare and have a strong connection to the Soul Dew. Both can be obtained in their respective games by using the Eon Ticket given out by Nintendo Power. In Emerald, one can be chosen by the player after beating the Elite Four. Whichever one it is, he or she will be roaming Hoenn. Anime Appearances Both have always been seen together in the anime. They appeared in Pokémon Heroes as lead characters and in Pikachu's Ocean Adventure and The Semi-Final Frontier 'Deoxys' Deoxys is one of the 2 mythical Pokémon of Hoenn. Because of its molecular structure, it can change forms. Its forms are normal or its default form, attack form, defense form, and speed form. It made an appearance in Destiny Deoxys with Rayquaza. 'Jirachi - The Wish Granting Pokémon' Jirachi is the other mythical Pokémon of Hoenn. It has the ability to grant any wish when it is awake. But it sleeps every 1000 years. It makes an appearance in Jirachi Wish Maker and befriends Max and the gang. The Fourth Generation In Generation IV, 14 Legendary Pokémon were introduced. The Lake Trio The Lake Trio consists of Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit. When the universe was created, Arceus created Pokémon to protect and embody spirit. As a result, Uxie was created to protect and embody knowledge, Azelf was created to protect and embody willpower and Mesprit was created to protect and embody emotion. In the games, Team Galactic's Commanders capture the Lake Trio for Cyrus and he uses their powers to craft a Red Chain in order to take control of Dialga in Pokémon Diamond or Palkia in Pokémon Pearl and recreate the universe without spirit. In Pokémon Platinum, the Lake Trio's role is extended. When Cyrus takes control of Palkia and Dialga, the Lake Trio try to stop them, but their power is not enough to do so. The Lake Trio also helps the player in the Distortion World to reach Giratina. Trivia *Apparently, if Uxie's eyes open, anyone unfortunate enough to look into them is said to suffer memory loss. The Creation Trio The Crown Dragon Trio, also known as the Creation Trio consists of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. When the universe was created, Arceus created Pokémon to craft the universe. Dialga was created to craft time, Palkia was created to craft space and Giratina was created to craft antimatter. In the games, Cyrus tries to take control of Dialga and Palkia in order to remake the universe without spirit, a thing that he despises. At the Spear Pillar, one of the two can be captured, depending on which game. In Pokémon Platinum, Cyrus takes control of Dialga and Palkia, but Giratina interferes and ruins Cyrus's plan to recreate the universe when it takes him to the Distortion World. Giratina may be caught at its home, the Distortion World. Palkia and Dialga can be caught at the Spear Pillar after the Elite Four is defeated. Anime Appearances Palkia and Dialga appeared in ''The Rise of Darkrai'' where they battled each other in Alamos Town after one of them entered the other's dimension. Giratina appeared ''Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' where it attempted to drag Dialga into the Reverse World many times so it could exact its revenge on Dialga. It believed Dialga's battle with Palkia somehow harmed the Reverse World. The mad scientist Zero later captured and copied its powers so he could destroy the Real World to preserve the Reverse World, but was stopped by Ash and a released Giratina. The whole trio later appeared in ''Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' where they settled their differences to fend off an enraged Arceus. The Lunar Duo Cresselia is another one of Sinnoh's Legendary Pokémon. Cresselia represents the crescent moon, which symbolizes hope and good dreams. In the games, Cresselia can be found on Full Moon Island, as part of a post-side quest to find a cure for Sailor Eldrich's son due to a nightmare. At Full Moon Island, when the player finds Cresselia, it will disappear, leaving behind the Lunar Wing that can cure Sailor Eldrich's son of the nightmare. It will then be found roaming Sinnoh and stumbled upon occasionally, in the wild. Darkrai is another of the Lunar Duo but it is a Mythical Pokémon rather than a Legendary Pokémon. Darkrai is the Pitch-Black Pokémon. He represents the New Moon, which symbolizes fear, helplessness and nightmares. In the games, he can be found through an event in which the player receives a member card to the mysterious inn in Canalave City which is usually locked. On entry, the player is greeted by a man who says "Greetings Name, we have a reservation for you. Right this way." and he puts you to sleep on the bed there. The player then appears in a dream in which you are on New Moon Island next to Full Moon Island. Here you will encounter Darkrai. When you interact with him, you'll battle him and you can catch him. After you catch or defeat him, you wake up and the inn man is gone. When you walk out, go to the Pokémon Center, and if you caught him in the dream, he should already be in your PC. 'Heatran' Heatran is one of the other Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. Heatran is the spirit and protector of all volcanic activity. Heatran is believed to have been created at the same time Dialga, Palkia and Giratina shaped the universe. In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, Buck takes the Magma Stone but later returns it after being told to from his grandfather. After the Stone is returned, Heatran is available for capture. In Pokémon Platinum, Charon plans to take the Magma Stone from Stark Mountain and use it to control Heatran in order to get the citizens of Sinnoh to give him money by threatening them with Heatran's volcanic powers, but his plan is thwarted when the Looker interferes. Heatran is available for capture after the player stops Charon's plan. In Pokemon Black and White 2 you have to get the Magma Stone located on Route 18. Bring it to Reversal Mountain Heatran will be there Anime Appearances Heatran appears in Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue! where a Pokémon Ranger named Ben temporarily captured it to save it from a catastrophe. 'Shaymin' 'Arceus - The Alpha Pokémon' Arceus is the creator of the Sinnoh region, and supposedly, the whole Pokémon world. It created the Lake Trio (Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf) as well as the Crown Dragon Trio (Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina) it also has the power to recreate any of these Pokémon should anything happen to the original ones. It's signature move is Judgement, and it is the only non-dragon type Pokémon (other than Smeargle with sketch) to be able to learn Draco Meteor, although it must be holding a Draco Plate to do so.It is the first and most powerful pokémon of them all.Arceus was born when his egg came out of a portal and he has prospered from then. The Fifth Generation In Generation V, 13 new Legendary Pokémon were introduced. 'The Tao Trio' The Tao Trio, also known as The Energy Trio consists of Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem. Each dragon of the trio symbolizes a specific energy and controls a specific type. Reshiram symbolizes Yang and controls fire(Agni), Zekrom symbolizes Yin and controls electricity(Thunder) and Kyurem symbolizes Wuji and controls ice(Frosts,snows & sub-zero temperature). Kyurem has two alternate forms in Pokemon Black 2 and White 2, Black Kyurem and White Kyurem. Black Kyurem is obtained by fusing Zekrom's genes with Kyurem (Pokemon Black 2 only) and White Kyurem is obtained by fusing Reshiram's genes with Kyurem (Pokemon White 2 only). Kyurem can only change forme when the player has acquired the DNA Splicers. It is unknown if the transformation is painful for the dragons. Anime Appearances In the anime, Zekrom first appeared in [[BW001: In The Shadow of Zekrom!|''In The Shadow of Zekrom!]] shooting a powerful lightning bolt at Pikachu, causing Pikachu to lose its ability to use electric attacks. Reshiram and Zekrom later both appeared in MS014: Pokémon The Movie: Black - Victini & Reshiram / Pokémon The Movie: White - Victini & Zekrom. Zekrom served the Hero of the Ideals and sided with Damon in Black, while Reshiram served the Hero of Truths and sided with Damon in White. In Black/White 2 it is revealed that Reshiram and Zekrom were both a single Pokemon that followed twin heroes in bringing an ancient, conflicted Unova into peace. The twins however eventually ended having opposite perspectives, one believing in ideals and one in truth. The Pokemon then split giving birth to Reshiram and Zekrom, while Kyurem was a left byproduct. Kyurem is set to appear as the title character in [[MS015: Kyurem VS The Sacred Swordsmen|''Kyurem VS The Sword of justice]] The Musketeers The Musketeers consists of Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo. They fight to protect Pokémon that lost their home to humans. Keldeo has an alternate form, the Resolution Forme. The Kami Trio The Kami consists of Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus. Tornadus represents tornados, Thundurus represents Thunder, and Landorus represents Land. Tornadus is the only Pokémon that is a pure Flying type. They are the trio where each member and trio master has an alternate form, acquired by the use of the Reflecting Mirror. Anime Appearances The trio appear in a two part episode where Team Rocket tries, but fails to capture them thanks to Ash and his friends. They are set appear again but in their Therian Formes. 'Victini' Victini is the Pokémon that is supposed to bring victory to any Trainer that owns it, no matter their skill level. It was available through several events, the latest of which, ended June 26th, 2012. Currently, the only ways to get it are to either have previously obtained one, through trading with someone who owns one or through the use of a cheat device or hacking. The events for Japan in 2010, Australia, Europe and America 2011 would give you the Liberty Pass which enables travelling to Liberty Garden while all the other will allow you to receive Victini directly through Wi-Fi. The 'Event' Trio The Event trio consists of the event Pokémon Meloetta, Genesect and also musketeer member Keldeo. As of 1st September 2012, Keldeo was available at all GAME and Gamestation stores in the UK, and the event will end on October 11th. Genesect at level 15 was distributed through Wi-Fi for Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 on the release day (10/7/12) for the US. Meloetta has yet to be distributed as event Pokémon, and the only way to get her currently is through the use of a cheat device or hacking. The Sixth Generation In Generation VI, 2 new Legendary Pokémon have been introduced so far. This could be considered as the Gene Duo, since they represent the two letters of the gender chromosomes, X and Y. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Lists Category:Pokémon